mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Antop Hill
Antop Hill is a small hill in Mumbai running north-south to the eastern side of the Harbour Railway line between Wadala & Guru Tegh Bahadur Nagar Stations. To the south is MBPT (Mumbai Port Trust Colony) and to the north is the C.G.S. colony. To the east at a distance lies the Trombay Hill and the RCF Factory. Antop hill is well known for the Central Govt.Housing Colony for the govt employees and came up in late 1950s mainly to cater housing for all govt. employees working in customs , income tax sales tax and other centralgovt. departments . Being very near to koliwada station (now GTBN) and Kings circle station in Harbour line and very near to Sion and Dadar , this place is accessible to all the railways lines in Mumbai . Bus facility is excellent to travel to all parts of Mumbai The southern end of Antop Hill has the Famous Barkat Ali Dargah overlooking the Nana Phadnavis Flyover. The central section of the hill has the Indian Oil Depot that rations out kerosene. Every morning hordes of bullock carts ferry kerosene across to the poor areas of Mumbai from this depot. The area around the oil depot has some interesting cemeteries (Chinese, Bahá'í, Sunni Muslim, Brahma Samaj and European). The New Link road cuts the hill into two parts. The Northern Section has the four Walchand Bungalows, which are about a century old. Just below the bungalows on the Eastern side was the factory of Indian Hume Pipes, owned by the Walchand family, that has now been converted into a swanky housing area called Dosti Acres. On the Western side is the brand new Patent & Trademarks Office. The southernmost wooden part of this hill has the Muslim Sanatorium with a magnificent entrance. Between sanatorium and the C.G.S. Colony is the ancient Dargah of Hazrat Bhatkali Shah Dargah and Sheikh Mishari. Opposite this Dargah is the Antop Hill bus depot of B.E.S.T. Beyond the Dosti Housing complex, further eastward are the twin towers (as of 2006) of Llyod Estate. Right next to the Lloyd Estate is Vidyalankar Institute of Technology (VIT) run by the Vidyalankar group. The engineering college started in 1999 and shifted to its current location around 2000-2001. Next to the Lloyd Estate, there is a spacious industrial estate, Antop Hill Warehousing Complex with 624 service industrial Galas, spread over 17 acres (69,000 m2). 800 new Galas are yet to be constructed. Many parts of Antop Hill are occupied by slums. Around this area is the Sangam Nagar slum. The Darul-Salam High School which is recognized by Government of Maharashtra State is located here. This organization also conducts the Mahatma Phule Hami Yojna (Sarva Shiksha Abhiyan) classes for children from slums who are unable to attend school or are school drop-outs. Antop Hill Police station is located in Sector 6 of C.G.S. Colony. In 2003, a Bollywood movie was made called "88 Antop Hill" but the movie had nothing to do with the place. Category:Hills Category:Neighbourhood